A story of Kodam
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Will Kodam ever get there happy ever after? This will follow Kodam and there new married life, beginning will link with 6.01 the rest will be different to what the shows does.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Adam woke to Kono's talented tongue sucking marks into his neck, her right hand wandering lower and lower until she was waking something else up and making Adam moan appreciatively. He smiled a writhed about as Kono took control and gave Adam pleasure.

"Baby" Adam moaned holding Kono close as her hand worked its magic.

"I thought I'd thank you for last night" Kono whispered.

"You're my wife of course I was going to make last night…special"

"Last night was special baby, it was amazing"

"Hmmmm"

"Relax handsome"

"Come here" Adam ushered as he took back control and made fireworks once more.

When they had finished in the bedroom Adam led Kono out to the kitchen sitting her down and kissing her neck.

"You're so sexy in my shirt"

"Mmmm"

"Sit here and let me make you breakfast"

Kono sat and waited patiently for Adam. He moved her to the breakfast bar and made her close her eyes before getting their breakfast. He walked over and placed it down before kissing Kono's cheek.

"You can open your eyes now"

"Woah, you made this?"

"Don't sound so surprised"

"It's just normally you have help"

"Well that's about to change"

Kono smiled and turned to Adam.

"I meant what I said Adam, none of this matters I just want you"

"Mmm"

"So come here"

Adam leaned in and kissed Kono soundly a she pulled him closer for more kisses.

"Come on try it"

Kono turned and helped herself to food moaning in appreciation.

"If you keep cooking like this I'm going to be fat in no time"

"I think I'd like you fat"

Kono frowned and quirked her head

"What does that mean?"

"Someday I'd like to have a family with you Mrs Noshimuri"

"Mmm I think I'd like that…Mr Kalakaua"

"So I have to take your name is that it?"

"Hmmm no…I like being Mrs Noshimuri"

"I'm glad I like you being Mrs Noshimuri"

"We certainly couldn't be Mr and Mrs Noshimuri-Kalakaua, our kids wouldn't stand a chance"

"That's true"

"I'm so glad I married you Adam, I'm so happy to be your wife" Kono said genuinely.

"I'm proud to be your husband, I love you so much"

"I love you to"

Adam snuggled close with Kono in the couch as they watched a movie, sort of. Kono was busy caressing Adam and places kisses across his collar bone before moving up towards his lips and kissing him romantically. Their tongues dwelling in the embrace each kiss conveying so much love and honesty. Adam's hands holding Kono close and rubbing her back feeling his wife against her. They couldn't get enough of each other and just simply being in each other's arms meant everything to them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you away somewhere" Adam sighed.

"Adam I don't care I just want to be with you, it doesn't matter where besides this is paradise"

"I know but I wanted to take you somewhere its' just I need to sort out this stuff with the yakuza and pay them off so were safe"

"I know babe our safety is most important"

"I promise I will take you on holiday at some point"

"I'm going to hold you to that"

"Well you decide where you want to go and I will take you"

"Deal"

"Are we going to watch this movie?"

"Hmmm I'd rather go back to the bedroom"

"You're a minx you know that"

"I don't see you complaining" Kono winked as she scurried off to the bedroom, shedding clothes as she went.

Adam laughed and chased after her to make the most of their time together.

Later that evening Adam and Kono indulged in a pizza neither wanting to leave the house and preferring to chill at home with each other. When they were done Adam kissed Kono and told her to stay put. Adam went to the bathroom and ran a bubble bath, throwing in a blue bath bomb to make the water sparkle and bubble. He lit some candles to light up the room and brought in a bottle of ice cold champagne and some strawberries. He then scattered rose petals in the bath and around the bathroom leading a trail back out to the living room. He was careful not to let Kono hear him and when he had left a trail he went back to the bathroom waiting outside by the door.

"Kono!" He called out.

Kono padded down to the bathroom following the rose petals and smiling when she saw Adam. Adam held out his hand and pulled her to him turning her so her back was to his stomach and covering her eyes. He led her into the bathroom with her eyes covers before moving his hands and kissing her cheek.

"Oh Adam"

"We can relax some more" Adam whispered.

"Hmmm"

Adam removed her clothing and she removed his then he led her to the bath and pulled her into his arms kissing her neck tenderly.

"This is perfect"

"I'm glad" Adam replied and popped the cork on the champagne and poured them both a glass.

"Ohh"

"For my princess"

"Hmmm"

Adam smiled at her as they enjoyed their champagne; he picked up a strawberry and fed it to Kono, grinning as she moaned sucking the juice off his fingers.

"You are so sexy"

"You're not bad yourself"

"I could never get enough of you Kono"

Kono blushed at Adam's words. She was so thrilled to be able to call Adam her husband, she couldn't believe that she was even married.

"I'm so lucky to have you"

"No Kono I'm the lucky one, I nearly messed so much up with you when we first started dating and you forgave me and gave me another shot"

"Adam you've been through a lot you deserved another chance, besides everything you have ever done has been to protect me regardless of whether I want to admit that or not"

"I love you beautiful"

"I love you too"

As the two kissed romantically someone rang the doorbell. Adam was going to ignore it but the incessant ringing prompted Adam to go answer.

"We should get out anyway will shrivel up!" Kono giggled.

Adam quickly put some boxers and pants on while Kono fumbled back into some underwear and Adam's shirt. Adam headed out first to get to the door.

Adam opened the door seeing a large box and what he assumed was a delivery guy. The next thing he knew he was face to face with Gabriel and before he knew it he was on the floor. Kono ran when she saw Adam fall but before she could help him Gabriel tazered her also leaving both out cold on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys this will follow Kodam! Any prompts in Kodam one shots that fit this I will add in here possibly if you have ideas for what you want i'll try add it I will no longer follow the show. What do you want for KODAM? good and bad**

 **Chapter two**

Adam woke up as he took a blow to the face, his eyes opening and seeing Gabriel in front of him. His eye hurt like hell from the punches and he suspected more were to come. He looked to Gabriel with gritted teeth wishing he could get to him but his wrists and ankles were tied to a chair.

"Well nice to see you're finally awake!" Gabriel grinned

"What do you want" Adam spat

"It's pretty simple; I'm no longer leaving the island not until I get what I want. I want you to transfer the money you're supposed to be transferring to your dad's old partner, to me"

Adam tensed up knowing there was no way he could do what Gabriel asked.

"I can't"

"Huh, so you're going to be difficult"

"I can't give you the money…"

Gabriel swung another punch, marking Adam's skin blood seeping from his lip as Gabriel continued to hit him. Adam took each hit and tried to look over to Kono. He was glad that at least she was still out so she didn't see this.

"ERGH" Adam groaned.

"You can make this easy Adam"

"I said no!"

Gabriel chuckled and hit Adam again and again until Kono's voice was finally heard.

"Stop!" She grunted as she tried to get her bearings.

"Ahh nice of you to join us"

"Don't hurt him he's done nothing to you!"

"She's a little late to the party why don't you fill her in" Gabriel smirked.

Adam sighed and looked into Kono's eyes.

"Gabriel wants me to transfer money to him"

"It shouldn't be too hard sine it's already scheduled to be given to your father's ex-partner."

"If he does that the yakuza will kill him" Kono sighed.

Gabriel smirked and leaned down in front of Kono.

"What do you think I'll do?"

Kono stayed silent and just looked past Gabriel to Adam.

"So where were we?"

"I can't do it"

"It's not hard Adam"

"NO!"

Gabriel smacked and punched Adam over and over before standing in front of him and leaning down staring at him.

"Give my friend here the codes"

Adam gritted his teeth and looked into Gabriel's eyes.

"No" he stated firmly.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and turned. He grabbed some tape and stuck it across Adam's mouth. When he was done he nodded to the masked man and Damien.

Adam watched in horror as Damien yanked Kono's head back and forced open her mouth. The masked man opened his case and pulled out his tools. Kono began to struggle and groan much like Adam whilst Gabriel laughed. The masked man took hold of Kono's jaw also making it impossible to close while he grabbed a back tooth and ripped it out of Kono's mouth.

Kono cried and groaned in pain as she felt her tooth tighten and be pulled about. The tooth crunching as it was ripped from her mouth. The pain rushing through her body and making her feel sick and faint. The sharp twinge as the tooth was fully pulled out and placed on the table. The other man shoving Kono's head forward as it rolled back and forth her jaw throbbing in pain. Adam was crying seeing Kono in so much pain but he knew if he transferred the money they would be dead.

"Let's try again Adam, all you have to do is give my friends Damien here the codes"

Adam looked at Kono she looked in so much pain but she firmly shook her head telling him not to give the codes.

"NO!"

Gabriel gritted his teeth and kicked Adam to the floor before yanking him back and punching him again. He then nodded to the men and they moved to Kono again yanking her head back by her hair, her cries of pain and pleading. Adam couldn't watch Kono hurt again he just couldn't.

"Hmmmm" He groaned as Gabriel ripped off the tape.

"You going to co-operate?"

"Fine I'll give you what you want just don't hurt her again!"

Kono sat in pain looking about desperately at the masked man. Gabriel had taken Adam and Damien too the bank to transfer the money leaving Kono alone with the masked man. He was watching the sea from the lanai and Kono knew it was her chance to escape. She noticed the scalpel on the table and shuffled on the chair, tipping it enough to try and reach the tool. Eventually she grasped it and made swift work of the rope the thud of the chair prompting the man to turn and hurry over. Kono sat hiding the scalpel and watched as the man looked about. When he realised what was missing Kono ripped her wrist free and stabbed the scalpel into the man's neck making blood pour out profusely. As he fell to the ground Kono cut the other ropes. She ran to grab pants and boots and her gun before running to the Ferrari and racing off to find Adam and stop him.

Adam walked away with Gabriel after transferring him the money. He knew Damien was following and both were strapped so he couldn't do anything stupid. As they rounded the corner he caught sight of Kono covered in blood with her gun raised telling people to get down.

Kono yelled for everyone to drop to the floor and raised her gun. Before she could shoot Gabriel he turned at shot Adam causing her mind to be in to places. She shot at Gabriel trying to catch him but they both took cover, shooting towards each other. Kono looked over to Adam seeing him writhe about in pain on the floor, blood pouring out of him. She felt sick and wanted to get to Adam. She ran to try and get Gabriel one last time but when she reached the corner her was gone. Kono didn't waste another moment and rushed to Adam's aid, holding his head in her lap and applying pressure to the wound. She felt every emotion as her husband bled out in front of her. She called frantically for someone to get help and held his focus.

"It's okay you're going to be okay" She reassured.

Adam just groaned in pain, trying to catch his breath as he looked desperately and lovingly into Kono's eyes as they waited for help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter as a lot off cute Kodam with implied sex and a little detail but I've tried to keep things limited but they are newlyweds. I've done it or comedy as you will see when you read! Keep reviewing.**

 **Chapter three**

Kono helped Adam out of the car and into the wheelchair. She manoeuvred him so he was facing the house and wheeled him closer. She felt him reach his hand round and placed it on her leg stopping her. Kono watched as Adam looked up at the banner and smiled widely.

"You okay?" Kono asked as she stepped round the chair slightly.

Adam wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you baby"

"It's only small"

"Yeah but it put a smile on my face"

"Good"

"Who put the ramp in?"

Kono quirked her eyebrow almost as though offended.

"Erm I did"

"Oh"

"I'm very adept at being a handy man"

"Your can do a bit of everything can't you"

"Hmm" Kono giggled as she wheeled Adam into the house.

Kono and Adam sat on the couch eating lunch and watching TV. Kono had her legs tucked under herself and her knees resting on Adam's legs as they sat in peaceful silence apart from the TV. Kono glanced at Adam and noticed him grinning at her.

"Why you smiling?"

"We never sit down and have lunch"

Kono thought for a moment before realising Adam was right; with their busy lives they never just chilled out on the couch and watched TV.

"Hmm you're right, I can't remember the last time I wasn't eating lunch either on the run or behind a desk" Kono chuckled lightly.

"It's nice to be spending all this time with you"

Kono blushed a little and smiled before placing her plate and Adam's on the coffee table. She then snuggled closer into Adam and laid her legs over his.

"I told Steve I wouldn't be back until your better so we have extra time together"

"I'll be fine if you want to get back to work baby, I know you love work…"

"No Adam I want to be with you, besides the doctor said I need to help you with everything"

"I feel useless"

"Hey you always look after me, now it's my turn"

"With all this time on our hands we could spend some quality time doing our favourite activities in the bedroom" Adam winked.

"Adam you can't do anything to physical right now"

"You can do all the work"

"No you can't control yourself and I will not be held responsible for what I do when I see you naked" Kono laughed.

"There's some stuff we can do…"

"Adam"

"Kono were newlyweds we shouldn't be leaving the bedroom"

"I know but getting you better is more important"

Adam pouted like a petulant child and Kono ran a hand down his face.

"Will see how you are in a couple of days, the wounds still fresh" Kono sighed

"Hmmm fine"

Kono smiled and kissed Adam romantically caressing his biceps while Adam tugged Kono onto his lap making her straddle him. Adam pulled her closer to him, his hand in her hair as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Kono subconsciously started to grind into Adam and moaned as he caressed her. She kissed him with passion, with desperation to keep him with her and keep him safe, like she could never ever lose him. It wasn't long before Kono could feel Adam's arousal as well as her own and she kissed down his neck and licked his ear lobe.

"Adam we should stop"

"Mmmm"

"Adam…"

"Please baby"

"But…"

"I'll let you take control" Adam whispered seductively.

Kono didn't need to hear any more and she led Adam carefully to the bedroom, kissing him the whole way.

Adam lay on the bed mesmerised by Kono as she straddled him, staring at her smile that conveyed a little cockiness at being in control, the way her hair fell forward in waves, the glint in her eye that made his heart flutter. Her kisses hummed against his skin as she peppered her lips against his jaw, her teeth scrapping his stubble as her nails scratched down his chest, teasing his nipples as her lips chased down his body her tongue warm and wet as she licked each nipple.

"God Kono"

"Sssshhh relax" Kono mused as her hands made work further south both fully naked by now.

Kono worked Adam up before grabbing a condom and lowering herself onto him slowly and tantalizingly, letting out a husky mew at the feeling.

"Adam I don't want to hurt you but I can't stop now"

"Don't' I'm okay baby"

"Mmmmm"

Adam grinned in pleasure at how easily Kono fell apart when they had sex. It was her weakness and Adam had used it many times to get what he wanted. The moved together in frenzy, Kono's movement becoming more and more messy as both fell towards there unravelling Kono crying out in pleasure with Adam following but his cries soon becoming painful and strained.

"ADAM" Kono exclaimed as she moved herself to Adams' side.

"Shit!" He groaned as he looked down at his wound.

Blood was seeping out of the dressing and Kono quickly realised his stitches had torn.

"You've torn your stitches" She whispered as she grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood.

"Me? You're the one who couldn't control herself"

"What you said you would be okay"

"I thought you would be slow and gentle" Adam said pretending to be serious.

Kono frowned and smacked him gently.

"You know I can't control myself when you're naked" Kono whined.

Adam chuckled lightly. "As much as I love looking at your naked body I need to get this sorted"

Kono's face paled considerably and she bit her lip.

"We can't go back to the hospital you've only just left!"

"I can't sit here and bleed"

"What will we tell them?"

"I don't know just say it teared"

"But you're meant to be in a wheelchair"

"Kono this really hurts babe if I don't get this sorted it will scar"

Kono scrambled about pulling on panties and a bra then a silky dressing gown, she grabbed Adam some boxers and shoved them on him and some sweats.

"I'll ring Steve"

"What!"

"He knows how to do stitches"

Before Adam could argue Kono had left the room to call her boss.

It didn't take long for the doorbell to go and Kono went to greet her boss. When she opened the door however she was greeted by Steve, Danny and Chin. Her face dropped and Steve just held up his first aid kit as they all pushed their way into the house.

"Why are you all here?"

"We were on a case together but wrapped it up and came here when you called, we were curious to see how Adam tore his stitches but from his half naked state and your cheeky outfit I think it's quite clear" Danny mocked as he fell about laughing.

Kono blushed as did Adam as he lay on the bed in embarrassment.

"Can you move him to the couch Kono I'm not going near your bed knowing what you've both just done" Steve commented as he went to the couch.

Kono didn't even say anything and went to Adam's side.

"Told you we should have just gone to the hospital" Adam muttered as Kono led him to the couch.

"So you like it on top ehh" Danny chuckled.

"Danny!" Kono cried.

"What he was on his back you were either on top or on your stomach further south" Danny laughed basking in humiliating his friend.

"Okay I don't want to know what she does, she's still a fourteen year old virgin to me" Chin stated as he moved to the kitchen to grab beers.

Steve worked quickly on Adam who flinched with each pull of the stitch, fisting his hands to stay still.

"The hospital would have given me drugs" Adam moaned at Kono.

"Stop moaning I just gave you sex"

"Okay I have beers can we move on from my baby cousins sex life" Chin complained as he re-entered the room.

The team gathered around the couch and swiftly worked their way through the beers, except Adam who was on medication for the pain.

"So have we got anything on the Gabriel front?" Kono asked.

"Sorry cuz he's off the radar"

"What are we going to do? The yakuza are expecting the money, Adam can't stall them for much longer" Kono sighed sadly.

"Hey were going to work something out" Steve assured.

Adam looked to Kono knowingly, they had noticed a car following them when they had left the hospital and both knew it was likely the yakuza.

"What's with the look?"

"A car followed us from the hospital" Kono replied.

"We think it could be the yakuza" Adam sighed as he grabbed Kono's hand.

The guys looked between each other sadly each dreading the thought of Kono and Adam going on the run again. Chin looked especially concerned, he had struggled with Kono's absence last time he couldn't see her go again.

"Will put a unit on you both" Steve stated firmly. "Will have someone watching the house, will do what we can to keep you safe while we try and track down Gabriel"

"What if it's not enough?" Adam asked worriedly. "I won't let anything else happen to Kono because of me" Adam said as he held her close to him.

"We won't let anything happen to either of you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Adam struggled against the restraints as he was dragged through a large storage warehouse towards a dark room away from everything else. Adam looked around in confusion as he saw the yakuza men, his dad's old partner and an unknown man tied to a chair.

"What is this?" Adam asked groggily

"Ha" Hiro's old partner scoffed. "It's a shame Adam I thought you would make things easy on yourself, you said you would transfer me the money but you didn't…and you stalled and stalled…and now I'm done waiting"

"Look I was going to transfer the money but Gabriel tortured me and my wife and I had to give him the money he was going to kill my wife"

"So you said…she's very lucky that you would do anything to save her, although you understand if I don't get my money we will hurt her"

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"Sshhh calm Adam you can make this go away still"

"What?"

"This is Kean I understand he took a tooth? I hear your wife's missing one…coincidence"

Adam struggled when he realised the man before him was the masked man.

"Why is he here?"

"Well as you said Gabriel took my money…so I took one of his men and you're going to take a leaf out of his book, you're going to torture him"

"Are you insane?"

"No Adam you're going to torture him or I'm going to tell my man sitting outside your house to kill your wife"

"What!"

"I'm waiting Adam!"

Adam looked about nervously, the men previously holding him up had let go. He moved forward towards the man, he wanted to punch him, punish him for hurting Kono but he also knew doing what was asked of him could land him in prison, but Kono's safety was so much more. He cringed and stepped back before punching the guy hard. He stood in shock shaking his fist, his eyes welling with tears as he looked at the man. Hiro's old associates and partner stood around watching Adam prompting him to keep going, threatening him with Kono's life. Adam took a deep breath and swung another punch, followed by another and another. The man's head hung limp and Adam grabbed him round the throat but quickly let go stepping backwards and running his fingers through his hair. His heart was pounding and tears were filling his eyes.

"You really think a couple of punches make up for what he did to Kono. He not only hurt her physically, he must have hurt her emotionally as well…does she sleep at night?" Hiro's partner taunted.

Adam gritted his teeth and tried to ignore his words but he couldn't. They were so true, Kono didn't sleep at night, and she would wake up constantly and cling to Adam when she had a nightmare. Even when the doorbell rings she tenses. Adam looked at the man on the chair a smug smile on his face and that was all it took. Adam beat the guy to a pulp, kicking and punching while the yakuza jeered him on.

"You still need the money Adam"

Adam knew he was right and grabbed the man by the throat once more, his fingers tightening.

"Where is Gabriel?" Adam gritted

The man in the chair just smiled giving nothing away.

"Where is he tell me right now?"

"No"

Adam's grip tightened until the man was chocking and his face was turning purple. Adam couldn't kill him and turned around in anger while the man coughed and spluttered trying to catch his breath again.

"You have two weeks Adam…you get me my money or you and your pretty little wife are dead" Hiro's partner seethed as Adam was let go.

Kono looked up from the cooking and saw Adam return. She had been trying to get hold of him all day and had been worried sick. He had gone out for a run trying to build himself back up again but hadn't returned until now.

"Where the hell have you been Adam?"

Adam knew he couldn't give anything away, he didn't want to scare Kono but he also didn't want her knowing what he had done.

"I'm sorry babe I just lost track of time, I ended up going into work I wanted to look over the plans, and I need to start over at some point"

"You should have called me, I've been so worried I had everyone looking for you and Chin tried to track your phone but it was off"

"The battery died…I'm sorry" Adam whispered again as he kept a distance from Kono.

Kono was concerned she thought more was going on but she also knew how stressed Adam had been since Gabriel tortured them and took the money. She shrugged it off and hoped he would be okay later.

"Dinner will be ready in about half hour"

"I'm going to grab a quick shower then" Adam muttered before locking himself in the bathroom.

Kono frowned she was confused; Adam didn't even make a comment on her actually cooking something. She sighed and continued waiting for Adam to get out the bathroom.

Later that evening Kono entered the bedroom, and saw that Adam was lying on his back just staring at the ceiling. They had barley spoken over dinner and Adam had swiftly disappeared to the bedroom. Kono entered quietly and began changing; she sat on the bed with her back to Adam as she took off her jewellery. She felt Adam place a hand on her hip and squeeze softly.

"Come here" Adam said huskily.

Kono turned and smiled then crawled next to Adam and snuggling close. He stroked her hair and left kisses on her temple as he apologised over and over with no explanation as to why. Kono just held onto him her heart breaking as she felt his tears hit her head and she looked up to see him crying, holding her close and crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

When Kono woke up she realised Adam was gone. She hadn't heard him leave the bed that morning but after looking at the time she realised it must have been early, it was only six thirty. Kono got out of bed and headed the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She was groggy and sleepy still after having a bad night worrying about Adam and today was also her first day back at work. It hit her that Adam hadn't said goodbye or wished her luck for her first day back, she felt her heart clench as worry filled her. She walked with her coffee to the front room and noticed a package on the matt. She picked it up and saw her name was on the front, frowning she sat down and opened the envelope pulling out a disk. Kono began to feel uneasy and pulled out the note that came with it.

 _Maybe your husband isn't as honest as you think…once a yakuza always a yakuza._

Kono felt sick to her core and her whole body began to shake. She put the disk into the laptop and clicked play. Her eyes went wide and tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the video. There was no sound and all Kono could see was the masked man tied to a chair and Adam beating the shit out of him. Kono felt betrayed seeing Adam attacking the man, even though he had hurt them both to see that Adam had gone back to the yakuza, or maybe never left and attacked them, it was the worst feeling she had ever felt.

Kono ran into HQ with tears streaming down her face and the disk in her hand, she had never felt so low in her life and with each moment anger was seeping into her feelings as well. She needed her cousin and ran into Chin's arms taking everyone by surprise. Fear filled them all as they thought Gabriel had returned and hurt her or Adam but seeing the anger in her eyes they knew it was something else.

"Cuz what's wrong?"

"It's Adam"

"Is he hurt?" Danny asked quickly

"No…I got sent this" Kono chocked as she handed it to Steve. "I think he's back with the yakuza…or he never left, I don't know, he's acting weird and he kept apologising last night and he left so early this morning" Kono rambled

Steve put the disk in and brought the video up on the screen while everyone stood around and watched. The guy's faces all remained platonic and gave nothing away as Kono stood shuffling nervously.

"Did you see who sent this?" Steve asked.

"No it was on the matt when I woke up"

"Chin sent it to Fong scan it for prints"

"Do you think he's working with the yakuza?" Kono asked softly.

"It doesn't look good" Steve sighed.

Kono felt her heart sinking and her body shaking, she turned her back on the guys and left not wanting anyone to see her crying again, she was devastated that Adam would do this to her she didn't even know if Adam had ever loved her.

Adam returned home later that night to an empty house that was eerily quiet. Adam realised that Kono had been at work and he had forgotten it was her first day back. He check the little house just to make sure and realised it was empty, and some of Kono's stuff was gone. He began to panic and realised that he had been acting differently after what the yakuza had done with him, he didn't know why she would leave though he assumed she would talk to him. He grabbed his phone out his pocket and dialled Chin's number hoping the older man would have some idea as to his cousin's whereabouts.

"Adam" Chin stated coldly.

"Chin, do you know where Kono is, she's left, she's taken some stuff"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now"

"What have I done Chin!"

"Kono got sent a disk this morning that showed you beating up Gabriel's masked man with a not suggesting you are still in league with the yakuza, you promised her you were out. I don't care what that man did, what you did with the yakuza over stepped a line Adam you should have let us deal with it and know you've lost the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"Chin it's not like that…"

"Get your stuff out of Kono's house and don't go near her again!"

"Chin!"

Before Adam could say anymore Chin had hung up. Adam couldn't believe what he had heard, of course he was no longer with the yakuza he was clawing to get out, and he only did what he did to keep Kono safe. He didn't want to upset her further however and he decided to do as Chin said, he packed up a bag of his stuff and left the house. He didn't really know where he was going; he didn't have a car or a place to live so he just wandered until he could make a decision.

Chin arrived at Ke'ano and Nani's house a while after hanging up on Adam. He knew Kono had gone to stay at her parents' house for some space and until she decided what to do.

"Hey Chin" Ke'ano greeted as they entered the house.

Chin greeted his uncle and went to kiss his auntie who sat on the couch with Kono lying with her head in her mother's lap.

"How you doing cuz?"

Kono looked to Chin with wide doe eyes and sat up waiting for him to come and sit with her as well. He had been around for all of Kono's breakup's and relationship drama's but this was defiantly the most upset he had ever seen her.

"Cuz if he's been lying to you this whole time…"

"But what if he wasn't?"

"Kono, Steve spoke to Hiroshma, he says Adam never fully left and that he's been trying to get back in now he has you tied down"

"He might be lying?"

"Cuz…we need to consider what's been said"

"I can't believe he would do this though…he's my husband"

"I know Kono, Steve and Danny are still looking into it"

"Adam hasn't even called me"

"He called me to see where you are, I told him to pack up his stuff and get out your house"

"What!"

"Kono…"

"He has nowhere to go"

"But he attacked that man with the yakuza!"

"I know but…"

"I need to keep you safe"

"Chin I need to speak to Adam, he's my husband I need to hear things from him!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't want him around you right now"

"He could be anywhere"

"Sweetheart do you think Adam is lying to you?"

"I know he lied about what happened but I just don't fully believe that he's in line with the yakuza…I'm angry though that he was so violent"

"Darling if you want to talk to him then maybe you should go for a drive and try and find him, I've known Adam for a long time now and he's always been the best boyfriend and husband to you I think he needs to be heard out" Ke'ano explained.

Kono nodded her head softly and grabbed her keys before turning to her parents.

"Don't lock up…I…"

"I'll leave the door unlocked ipo, come back when and if you need to"

"Thankyou" Kono said softly before leaving the house.

Kono drove around for a good forty minutes until she saw Adam sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. He had an overnight bag on the floor by his feet and it broke Kono's heart but she was still angry. She parked up and went over to him taking a seat next to Adam but leaving a distance.

"Kono?"

Kono didn't answer straight away and just looked out to sea and sighed.

"I didn't ask Chin to kick you out" Kono muttered.

"I don't blame him…he's protective"

"Adam…"

"Kono it's not what you think"

"Adam you attacked him alongside the yakuza!"

Adam sighed and leaned forward.

"I left the house Tuesday morning and two yakuza men though me in the back of a car held a gun to my head and took me to that place. Hiroshma forced me to torture the man because he wants his money and he said he would hurt you if I didn't."

Kono felt tears sting her eyes, she knew her man would do anything to protect her but the way Adam tortured that man scared Kono, the yakuza had put things in her mind and she knew it was messing with her.

"Adam you nearly killed him" Kono whispered.

"I know…I'm not proud of it"

"You did it with such ease!"

"What? I was a mess! The Yakuza were shouting at me to continue when I stopped"

"You don't stop in the video Adam"

Adam realised the video must have been edited and fury filled him.

"Kono it's not true! They must have changed it"

"Adam don't lie to me!"

"Kono!"

"Adam I don't want to fight I just need some space"

"Babe"

"You can stay at the house I'm going to my parents'"

"Kono we need to talk"

"I need space"

"Please can we just go back to the house and chat?"

Kono sighed but agreed and the two got back in the car to head home.

Adam sat on the couch while Kono hovered by the door, the tension filling the room. Both overcome with the awkwardness, the tension so palpable. Kono had got the disk back from Steve and had it playing on the laptop to show Adam.

"Babe I promise you that video has been changed" Adam said.

"You're still attacking him!"

"Kono you stabbed him in the neck!"

"That was different I was trying to save you from giving Gabriel the money!"

"The yakuza said if I didn't hurt him they would kill you!"

Kono fell silent knowing she had done many things far worse than what Adam had done. But she wasn't happy that Adam had kept quiet, that he hadn't said a thing to anyone.

"Adam you didn't even tell me"

"I didn't want to scare you"

"Adam!"

"Kono you're my wife it's my duty to protect you"

"Adam you should have told me what happened!"

"I'm sorry"

"I need space, I'm sorry Adam"

"Kono!"

"Just stay here I'll be at my parents"

"Kono you can't just walk away, were married we have to sort this"

"I have to go Adam"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kono had hardly spoken to Adam for a week. She had been staying with her parents and left Adam at the house on his own. She had becoming a workaholic staying at the office till all hours and waking up super early and if she wasn't working she was moping around the house. Adam had tried calling her numerous times and occasionally Kono would answer but the conversation wouldn't last very long.

"Keikei are you going to ever sort things with Adam?" Ke'ano asked softly after seeing his daughter moping about for the last week.

"I can't deal with him right now" Kono muttered from her place on the couch next to her mum.

"Kono he's your husband"

"I know and he lied to me"

"He loves you"

"He still lied"

"You need to make a decision soon ipo, you can't stay here forever"

Kono looked up sadly realising she was being a burden to her parents and suddenly felt terrible.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't even think, I'll get my stuff and be gone in a few hours" Kono sighed sadly as she stood from the couch.

Ke'ano sighed having not meant it to sound like he was kicking Kono out. He moved to her and hugged her close.

"Keikei you can stay here if that's what you really want, you're our baby but your also a grown women with your own life, you're so independent I just can't imagine that you want to be here forever I'm not kicking you out"

"Do you think Adam's lied about other stuff?"

"No, not at all"

"Really?"

"Yes keikei…you mean everything to him"

"I'm just mad still I don't want to make things worse"

"Ipo not talking to him isn't helping, in a marriage you have to work things out"

"Ergh I need to get to work"

"Don't ignore him forever"

"I won't, love you"

Kono sat in the passenger's seat of Chin car as he raced through the street trying to cut their suspect off, Kono was on the edge of her seat quiet literally with her hand hovering over the belt buckle. She knew the car wouldn't fit down the tight alley ways and busy side streets so she prepared herself to chase on foot. As Chin skidded round a corner they spotted their guy and he saw them so he turned to run back down the alley.

"Chin slow the car down" Kono yelled as she unclipped her belt and moved her hands to the door.

"Cuz know wait he's a serial killer he's dangerous!" Chin yelled knowing it sounded silly because his cousin was a great cop, but he also knew their suspect had a record for unimaginable violence towards women.

Kono didn't listen and opened the door, rolling out the car along the ground before jumping to her feet and going after the suspect. The sound of tires screeching in the background could be heard and Kono knew Chin would be hot on her tail but she wasn't about to wait. She ran as fast as she could jumping up onto bins and over wired fencing to get the guys. The guy didn't let up and she guessed he was high on something which explained is energy. She could feel herself draining and struggled to haul herself up a fire escape. Once up she took the steps two at a time her concentration solely on getting closer to him, but she wasn't even focusing on him she just kept running and running before she stumbled head first into his broad frame, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You really should pay more attention officer" He chuckled as he grabbed Kono's arm, swung her round and shot her sending her tumbling off the fire escape.

Chin's eyes widened as he saw the drawn gun and his cousin falling. He wasn't sure how he managed it but somehow he got to Kono in time to catch her, or at least lessen her fall. It took Chin a moment to realise he was lying on the concrete with his cousin half on top of him, blood seeping through her shirt. Somehow Chin had managed to cradle her head preventing her from smashing her head into the ground; she would definitely have some broken ribs though.

"Cuz, hey it's me cuz are you okay?" Chin asked worriedly as he grabbed his phone. "I need an ambulance now, officer down, alley way off of Ialoha Street"

"Ch…chin"

"Sssshh cuz don't talk…"

"My side…" Kono coughed

Chin immediately looked down to the blood and put more pressure on it but Kono batted his hand away and moved hers to her ribs on the other side.

"My ribs" Kono winced in pain.

Chin lifted her top and realised the bullet wound was more of a graze although the blood was still serious, her other side he could clearly see a rib sticking out more than the others, the skin around it purple.

"Cuz just try and stay still the ambulance will be here soon"

Adam rushed through the corridors and stumbled into Chin his face filled with worry ever since he got the call from Chin to say Kono was hurt.

"Chin where is she is she okay?"

"Calm down Adam, she's awake and alert but she's going to need surgery"

"What!"

"She was shot and fell from a fire escape, I cushioned most of the fall but she's broken her ribs and one is severely out of place. Her bullet wound is minimal and a graze, it will heal but the doctor needs to put metal plates and pins in to fix her ribs" Chin explained.

"Oh god, can I see her, please…"

"Yes come with me"

Chin led Adam to the room and Adam ran over to Kono, tears in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck carefully.

"Baby…"

"Adam I'm sorry"

"Sshhh will talk properly when you're better, right now were going to get you sorted out okay"

"Okay, don't go anywhere"

"I won't, I'll be right here"

"Thank you"

Adam smiled and lay next to Kono while they waited for the doctor to collect her for surgery, she clung to him hoping they could sort things. In those moments waiting for Adam to arrive she realised how much she needed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Adam sat in the chair next to Kono's bed waiting patiently for her to wake up. Everyone else had by now left to go back to work or home and Adam was grateful to have Kono alone. He leaned forward and stroked her hair softly as she started to come out of her sleep, the medication wearing off. Her dark eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head towards Adam, puckering her lips for a kiss that Adam happily supplied.

"How you feeling?"

"Hmmm groggy"

"You will do babe it's the sedation"

"Did it go okay?"

"Yeah sweetheart the surgeon said it went well, you'll have to rest up for a few weeks though baby"

"I hate sitting around"

"I'll be your company if you want me"

"I do Adam"

"Good, it's my turn to look after you"

"This marriage hasn't exactly had the best start" Kono sighed.

"You regret getting married?"

"No Adam…I just wish everything bad wouldn't happen to us"

"I'm sorry darling"

"Adam it's not your fault"

"My past doesn't help"

"I knew what I was taking on when I married you"

"You sure you don't regret it?" Adam laughed.

"No babe"

The door swung open and a cheery nurse entered the room with a warm grin plastered across her face.

"Mrs Noshimuri your awake, how are you doing?"

"Hmm I'm alright"

"Good, you'll feel a lot better in a couple of days"

"So everything went well?"

"Yes, well as you know your bullet wound was just a flesh wound, and the stitches will be removed in a few days leaving no scar which is great, and the rib cage will take a while longer to heal. The plates and pins will hold it all in place as it corrects itself but you will be in some pain. You must be very careful about movement, nothing strenuous which will include simple things like sitting up. You will have to allow Adam to help you getting up of the couch, bed, even the toilet. It should be easier to do yourself after a week or two but it's best to have someone carry your weight otherwise you could make the injury worse"

"Okay" Kono sighed.

"You were very lucky to have not gained any head injuries Kono, your injuries now are nothing in comparison to what could have been, it won't last forever"

"I know"

"Do you feel like you could move about with Adam's help now, if so I'll remove your catheter?"

In all the times Kono had been in hospital she hated having a catheter, she felt useless and it was uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Promise you'll let Adam help you?"

"Yes" Kono sighed rolling her eyes.

The nurse chuckled having got to see Kono over the last twenty four hours and understanding what sort of person she was.

"Would you like Adam to step outside?"

"No it's fine"

The nurse lifted Kono's gown and Adam averted his gaze to look at Kono. The nurse placed an absorbent pad under Kono and gathered what she needed.

"You may feel a little pressure as I remove it, just take some deep breaths and relax"

Kono did as she was told while Adam held her hand. The nurse disposed of everything and cleaned Kono up.

"If you need to use the bathroom have Adam assist you" The nurse warned.

"Yes"

"I will check up on you later"

Adam wheeled Kono up the slope still in place from his accident. He joked about having Kono roll him over the threshold but did so himself. He helped her out of the chair and sat her on the couch, plonking down next to her.

"So"

"So"

"You happy to be here or would you rather be at your parents?" Adam asked once again.

"No we need to sort things, I shouldn't have walked away"

"I can't blame you"

"Were married I can't just walk out for a week and ignore you when I know I was going to come back, it's not fair"

"Well that doesn't matter now"

"I'm sorry"

"I shouldn't have lied to you Kono"

"You should have told me straight away Adam, you were kidnapped for heaven's sake I'm your wife…and if you had told me I may not have believed the tape"

"I know, I thought I was protecting you I didn't want you worrying any more than you already was"

"Adam…"

"Kono you have given up so much for me, you've stood up for me, risked your life, gone on the run with me and married into all of that…you've saved my arse on more than one occasion just let me be your husband and protect you. Maybe I should have been honest but I just didn't want to see you worrying…I was fine, I love you so much but my whole life has put you through so much!"

"Adam I knew what I was marrying into…It hurt me to know you were hurt and didn't tell me"

Adam sighed and nodded his head understanding how Kono would have felt, he hated hearing when Kono was hurt but would always want to know.

"I'm sorry I hurt you"

Kono smiled softly and leaned in a little, trying to avoid hurting herself. Even the smallest movement was painful much to her frustration.

"Hey" Adam grinned as he tilted her Chin

"Mmm" Kono mumbled with a dimpled grin.

"I love you"

"I love you to, you pain in the arse"

"Watch it, I won't help you move"

"Oh whatever will I do?" Kono giggled dramatically

"Starve, smell, wet yourself" Adam chuckled knowing how much help Kono would need moving.

"Hey don't be mean"

"I'd still love you"

"Hmmm you better"

Adam leaned in and kissed her soundly, both smiling into the kiss.


End file.
